


Home Is Not Only Some Place

by LittleRedChaos (Ranchii5)



Series: Sun of my life (Erica/Isaac-RPG) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Homecoming, The Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchii5/pseuds/LittleRedChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s summer and Isaac is alone when Erica decides to come back.<br/>Now it´s important that they are finally honest to themselve and the other so they can find happiness and passionate love in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Not Only Some Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> so this is actually a roleplay my friend and I did on a saturday evening. She is writing the Erica-parts and I write Isaac´s.
> 
> Isaac is in this story more like when he first was turned, sassy and a little bit badass, but he of course still is our little puppy.  
> Well and Erica is the same as always only a little bit shaken up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and maybe even leave a comment for us.

Isaac was pacing through the Hale house, something he did a lot in these days. Derek always seemed to be occupied with Stiles, Peter wasn´t really someone to hang out with and Scott was busy trying to get back together with Allison, so that left Isaac .... alone. He missed his two other packmates, especially Erica!

 

Erica was running, she ran through the woods her nose guiding her to that all to familiar scent she missed so much.  
She ran faster picking up even more speed and then she stopped because she finally reached what she was lloking for, the Hale house. There it still was, still burned. Scents from the pack mixing with the scent of burned wood and decay still clung to its facade.  
For a few seconds she just stood there in amazment the wind playing with her hair and curling it around her throat then she noticed she was not alone. There was someone inside.

 

Suddendly he snapped out of his thoughts, there was a noise outside. Human ears probably wouldn´t have picked up on it but this last weeks he had always been on alert. It probably came from all the years of abuse that he was always too careful, even now as a wolf. Using his senses he scented the air. When the smell hit his nose he froze. It couldn´t be her waiting outside.... Could it?

 

Cocking her head to one side Erica showed one of her wicked smiles as she too scented who was inside the house. A sudden overwhelming need to go inside tucked at the corner of her mind and she tried to ignore it, to wait until he would come out. Her chest rose high and fell deep because she was breathing fast. Why was she so concerned about that, why did she even mind and what were these feelings that rose in her chest? Was that...was she being homesick? Was she really missing the pack (more precisely Isaac) that much?   
But still she remained where she was and waited.

 

He could hear her heartbeat, the familiar rhythm assuring and calming him. She was standing perfectly still. He knew she wouldn´t come inside, would wait for him to make the first move. Normally he would play with her, would play with her this game of superiority they always had going on. But he missed the blonde too much and he knew she was secretly scared. Scared of being rejected, of not being forgiven and send away again. Taking a deep breath Issac stepped outside the door and there she stood in all her beauty. She always seemed to shine like the sun, bright and hot so that sometimes he was scared too get burned but the same time it alway lighted a fire of courage and strenght in him.

 

As Erica saw Isaac stepping out of the ruin, which once was her home, her heart fluttered. Her body wanted to move, wanted to embrace, to cry, to tell so much she couldn´t because her words were failing her. Ericas muscels stiffend so they wouldn´t move on their own behalf and she stood there every expression she didn´t want to show clearly painted in her eyes.  
She looked at him awed to touch the short curly hair, to stroke it gently and to forget everything that happen in the past months but she still couldn´t bring herself to move. She was frightened, yeah , actually she was frightened to ..be chased away...to not be welcome and most of all that she wouldn´t be forgiven. All that glued her to the spot she was still standing on. And still a small flame of hope remained because it was Isaac, shy, cute Isaac who was standing there with that expression she couldn´t tell. The curly head always had and will have a calming nature which gives her the confidence she needs. So she told her muscels to move and slowly stepped forward placing one foot after another eyes fixed on Isaac until she stood at the foot of stairs up to the porch where he waited.

 

His piecing blue eyes never left her face. All emotions she wouldn´t say, couldn´t say clearly written into her brown orbs. He watched her coming closer. Her steps were slow, hesitant, still he didn´t make a move on his own. He locked all his emotions up and hid them behind a stoic expression copied from Derek. She reached the stairs but didn´t dare to climb up to the porch. A smile slowly lid up his face and the boy hoped it would tell her all those feelings he couldn´t describe in words.   
Though there actually was one thing Isaac could say to her and that would explain everything, that would make everything alright again. So he just gathered the courage she always made him feel and spoke to her warm and loving.   
"Welcome home, Erica!"

 

She felt her walls crumble. All the effort she put into biulding them up for the time to come was erased. Her mask broke and showed all these feelings: Sorrow, guilt, happiness and despair. She was so desperate to hear these words to hear them from someone that meant something to her. The blonde was so happy she didnt even notice that she cried silently. Taking one huge step up the porch and flinging her arms around Isaac she broke completley. She sobbed loudly and pressed her face into the crook of his neck smelling his familiar scent, the scent of home.

 

Isaac slung his arms around her waist and pressed her as close as possible. He burried his nose in her blond hair and inhaled her scent. The scent that meant so much he would never be able to describe it completly but would always make him feel comforted.   
When she stopped pressing her face into his neck, he loosened his grip around her so he could look into her eyes. Bringing one hand up to her face and stroking away the tears from her cheek he lost himself in her eyes for the millionth time.   
Slowly so he wouldn´t frighten her and so she would have time to pull away he came closer to her face. Isaac placed his lips on hers, kissed her sweet and lovingly.

 

Still sobbing she kissed him back longingly, she craved for him, for his touch. Erica deepened the kiss invading and exploring his mouth combining their tounges to one being.  
She tugged at his lower lip with one bare fang and licked the tiny stream of blood away while her fingers dug into his soulders. She would never let go again, never.   
She pulled slightly back for a few seconds so both of them could catch a breath before she placed her lips on his again. This time she did it gently, more loving, letting her fingers move over is back now tracing each and every muscle and curve until she rests one hand on his cheek stroking it carefully and she then fixed her eyes on his showing her small wicked Erica-smile.  
"Thank you", she whispered.

 

The kiss quickly turned something more passionate, their tongues interwined in some wild dance and making him feel better, more complete, more real than ever. The sharp pain as she bit his lip was the best he felt in his life, the same goes for her strong grip on his shoulders. There was only a short break for breathing until their lips found each other again this time to show all their love for each other.   
When Erica leaned back and gave him her wicked yet still beautiful smile her lips were red with his blood and slightly swollen, he probably looked same right now. As she whispered her thanks he also smiled at her again and brought their faces closer. Their foreheads resting against each other, one hand at her hips and the other one stroking her back he made sure she looked him in the eyes.   
"Always. Always for you Erica! Because you´ll always own my heart!", the boy knew he showed her his most vulnerable side with these words but he needed to make sure she understood! That she understood he couldn´t loose another person he loved ever again, especially not her.

 

Hearing Isaac say what he truly feels, seeing the uncertinity in his eyes, his hesitance while he spoke Erica suddenly noticed how very vulnerable he showed himself to her.   
To her! That someone ever would do this.   
The blonde instantly knew how very difficult it was for him after all that happend and her smile grew wider and warmer, her eyes softened and glowed like golden honey as she pulled him into a soft hug still resting their foreheads together.   
As she spoke it was hoarse and she sobbed again, " You own... my heart... as well! I will never go away...again I swear! I can´t imagine what that did..." She sobbed again because she was happy because actually someone cared. Isaac cared.   
She found her real batman.

 

Looking into her honey golden eyes, hearing her sobbing and telling him she loved him, needed him as much as he needed her, listening as she promised to never leave him, to know that she understood ... it was like heaven!   
And the same time it was like hell because Erica would always be like an consuming fire and he wouldn´t have it any other way.   
It made him feel alive and made him going on. He wanted to be the same for her, wanted to be her hero, her batman!! And when he kissed her this time he knew he was. The knowledge turned the fire in a fucking inferno. His strong arms gripped her tight and her legs slung around his waist as he carried her inside.

 

Letting herself being carried inside she growled into his ear, "Naughty boy" and started to nibble at his earlob.  
And then traced the crook of his neck and his throat with slight kisses. Oh how she wanted that, Erica never feeled saver, never more at home than with Isaac.   
She was her old snickery self again and jumped from his embrace and shoved him into a wall pinning him against it. The typical sneer on her face but need in her eyes she whispered, " I think... we wont make it.... upstairs."   
She showed her old confidence and felt how Isaac reacted to it with his whole body, feeling his heat rise, his pulse and heartbeat quicken and she also saw it on his face. That overconvident smile he had on his lips, his eyes piercing golden and his smell. The curly heads smell was so overwhelming she wanted to strip him, to do everything imaginable to him just his touch wasn´t enough anymore, she wanted him.

 

Pressed against the wall Isaac gave her a wicked smile. He knew his body temperature was rising, his heart beating faster and his smell full of arousal but he also knew it was the same for her. Because he could also, just like she did, feel, hear and smell it.   
And he wanted her so much it was nearly unbearable! Still he couldn´t stop himself from teasing her knowing it would make her want him even more just like it was for him with her snickering. "Don´t worry I´ll make sure you make it upstairs", with that he used his wolf strenght and threw her up the stairs.   
Eventhough he surprised her she was able to land on her feet but he was quick and before she even new it he had brought her in the room he claimed his not long ago. He threw the girl at the matress and followed without a second thought. Kissing her hard and passionate he slipped a hand under her shirt and traveled towards her breasts.

 

His teasing made her feel alive, but especially it made her feel wanted.   
And so Erica was slightly surprised to find herself on a matress and being pressed against it harshly. It made her go mad in her head, her feelings seemed to enlighten her, almost burning her.   
His room made her go mad because it smelled like him, like Isaac. So she made a tearing motion and got rid of his shirt while he found his way up to the curve of her breasts making her moan in pleasure while she traced his upper body hungrily with her claws leaving some marks.   
Marking him as hers.

 

Getting rid of Ericas top and bra with his claws just like she did with his shirt he stroke her in a gentle manner, he twisted her nipples and could feel them hardening.   
As her hands were tracing his upper body, her claws marking him, he trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck. When he reached the collarbone he let his elongated teeth pierce her skin, marking her as his.   
She cried out at the pain but the smell of her arousal was rising. Pleased with his work he let his tongue slide over the mark.

 

As Isaacs fangs marked her she felt complete but also challenged and more alive than ever. Challenge accepted.  
A spark lit her eyes. She shifted fastly and sat on top of him cocking her head to one side so that her blond curled hair traced is shoulder.  
Erica growled at him, her growl painted dark of desire. She sank her teeth into his shoulder feeling Isaac shudder underneath her.  
She felt him getting all hard and reached down with one hand to rub her palm against his jeans a mischievious smile on her face.   
With her other free hand she traced his nipples her claws running circles around them.  
"Tell me you want it..", she said with a lustdrunken voice.

 

Erica on top of him, her one hand teasing his nipples and the other against his erection he couldn´t stop his thoughts from running wild. He still could feel a light throbbing where she bit him and tried to concentrate on that to gather a clear head again. He let out deep growl by himself as he heard her command. Of course he would obey though it didn´t mean she had won. "I want you Erica... so badly!" he answered her, his voice sounded deeper full of arousal. One of his hands rested on her delicate hips while the other wandered to her jeans opening the button and fly, slipping in and teasing her through her underwear.

 

Smiling at his answer and feeling him slipping his hand into her jeans Erica flipped her head back in astonishment of his touch and moaned loudly. She gripped into his jeans pulling the button open as well.  
She lost control of her actions. Thrusting her hips against the hand in her jeans her face a grimace of lust she moaned loudly again. Before she lost all her mind she slipped her hand into Isaacs boxers gripping his erection hard and rubbing it in the same rythm.

 

Issac could feel her loosing control and when her hand gripped his erection hard but oh so good he knew she would make them come just about now.   
But he wanted it to last, he wanted to be inside of her, wanted to feel her clench around him as she came!   
So he reversed their positions again so he was hovering above her. He pulled down her jeans together with her panties before he got rid of his own remaining clothes. Kissing her again, their tongues fighting, teasing and caressing each other his hand slowly wandered down. His fingers found her entrance and she was already dripping wet, ready for him.   
Again he couldn´t restrain himself from teasing her even though he needed to feel her so badly. His thumb stroked over her clit and he slid a finger inside her. The blonde moans got louder even more needy and in combination with her warm tightness only around his finger Isaac just couldn´t hold back a loud groan of his own.

 

Her eyes were glowing, body already sweaty and wet as she felt Isaacs finger entering her, twitching inside her. It made her losing even more control. Erica moaned twisted underneath him gripping the sheets with one hand and his neck with the other pulling him down to kiss him passionatly, needy.  
This is what she wanted, she wanted it all along since she was turned, so bad.  
But she wanted more, so much more. She thrusted her hips at him again signaling her need, her need for him to be inside her and she almost whimpered. Her eyes a deep gold shadowed with lust she licked her lips and whispered, " What are...you wating..for?"

 

With that she had him! His eyes glowing and on the verge of wolfing out he just couldn´t wait amymore. Breaking the kiss he looked into her eyes full of lust and lined himself up with her. Slowly, ever so slowly he entered her, burried himself deep inside her warm wetness.   
Both of them moaned in sync.

 

Thrusting her hips up even more as she felt him so deep inside, it was so much more than a touch, it was so complete.  
She flung her arms around him burrying her nose in his neck smelling his scent. Arousal, sex and sweat, that together had a sickening way of making her moan even louder as he moved faster and faster thrusting into her. Erica looked at his face lust clinging to his eyes.  
She breathed into his ear slowly, sweetly.... his name...he was all hers. She felt him going faster as she said his name repeatedly. And she felt slowly her heat rising even more, her pulse playing the rythm of their love.

 

Building up a fast rythm he thrusted into her again and again. Their scents mixed together as they danced the ultimate act of love. She was whispering, breathing his name into his ears repeatedly and everytime it brought him closer to the edge. Her heat was also rising constantly and he knew that both of them were close, so damn close! He brought his mouth to her ear needed to say the words before they finished.   
"Erica ... I love you!" apparently it was the last push she needed. Moaning, nearly screaming, she clenched around him and then there was nothing to stop him from his orgasm. He was loosing control, wolfing out as the fire inside consumed him. Everything was bright around him and he never felt so complete, so right in his life.

 

Clenching the sheets as they both came in absolut union she screamed his name, screamed out the love she felt for him. She saw him shifting and felt herself shift as well. Her world was perfect it was complete.  
She felt herself sink into the matress and the sheets. She felt Isaacs weight comfortably on her body warming her. She nuzzeld into his neck suddenly feeling all tired and sore. A yawn escaped her mouth as she pulled the sheets up to cover herself and Isaac.  
A tired smile was on her lips as she looked into his eyes and said it again, a tiny whisper only he could her, " I love you , too." 

 

Holding her in his arms he smiled at her words. Giving her a chaste kiss as an answer he pulled her as close as possible. He could hear her breathing as it evened and sleep took her. Smiling Isaac closed his eyes drifting to sleep himself, the smile never leaving his face and Ericas warm body pressed against his through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo that was it. But when you want to we can always post the other parts we wrote.  
> Let us know if you want to read them.


End file.
